Aaron I Love You, But
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Alright this story was a dare pretty much! lol... What happens when Emily is asked about the man in her life? Prompt from Kavi and Sienna27's bonus prompts. Rated T for language and suggestive stuff! Enjoy!


A/N: Alright this is my first prompt challenge. So this prompt is done for two reasons. One the prompt is a Fan's Choice. And the second reason is LacytheDemonicDuck dared me to do it!!! She just had to choose the Prompt: Grey's Anatomy - I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked. So I hope that you enjoy this story!!! I'm letting Phoenix have her way and you all know how mischievous she can get!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

T.V. Show: Grey's Anatomy

Title Prompt: I Like You Better When You're Naked.

Emily Prentiss was walking into the BAU bullpen when she saw the man that she loved. Even though she saw him just an hour ago she couldn't believe how hot he looked in the suit that he was wearing. She had to run home to get more clothes this morning because Jack had accidently spilt his milk down her outfit and it was the only outfit she had with her at Aaron's home. Emily smiled when she saw Aaron look over at her with a look in his eyes. She knew that look very well and she knew that at some point during today they were going to end up sneaking off together or kissing in his office.

Emily walked over to her desk and sat down and said happily "Good morning Spencer and good morning Derek."

Derek looked over at Emily with a raised eye brow. "Somebody got lucky last night. So who was the lucky guy Emily?"

Emily bit her lip and decided she could say something. "Well Derek if you must know you know the guy but that's all I'm saying. I will let you think on that for a while. I just have to say my God does he look hot without his clothes on."

Derek had just taken a drink of his coffee when Emily said that and he spit it out of his mouth. He couldn't believe that Emily had just said that to him. He knew then that he would bug her until she told him who it was that she was shagging up with.

"So you finally got yourself a fuck buddy?" Derek asked.

Emily smiled and shook her head no. "No, Derek I got myself a man who I love and a man who loves me."

Derek once again raised his eyebrow and said "So you're in love are you? Come on Emily tell me who the man is."

Emily didn't stop to consider what she was saying as she opened up her mouth. "Alright Derek you win. If you must know so bad I'm in love with our boss! He's sweet, caring, funny, loving, and most of all he's great in the sack."

This time it was Spencer who spit out the drink he had just taken. Spencer and Derek both looked at Emily with wide eyes and their mouths dropped open.

"Uh Emily you do realize you just told us that Hotch was good in bed don't you?" Reid asked.

Emily opened her eyes wide and gasped and said "I did not Spencer!"

Derek started laughing loudly and he said "Yes, Emily you did. You said I'm in love with our boss and that he's sweet, caring, funny, loving, and most of all he's great in the sack. That is the same as saying that Hotch is great in bed."

Emily slapped her hand over her mouth as a blush covered her face. Hotch upon hearing Morgan's laughter decided to come out of his office and see what was so funny. He walked down the stairs and over to the Morgan's desk.

"So what is so funny this morning Morgan?" Hotch asked.

By this time Dave had come out of his office and over to them as well. Hotch stole a quick look at Emily who was shaking her head at him and her face was red. He wondered what in the world Emily had said to cause that reaction.

Derek looked up at Hotch and laughed. "Emily here thinks you're great in bed."

Emily gasped and said "Derek!"

Hotch's mouth dropped open and he looked over at Emily and said "Just what in the world have you told Morgan?"

Emily's eyes widened again and Derek decided to help her out and said "Well we were talking about how Emily was in such a good mood this morning and I asked her if she got lucky last night which she said that she did and I asked if she found a fuck buddy then which she replied with no and that she found a man she loves and who loves her and then I asked her who and she said well if you must know I'm in love with our boss and some other stuff as well as saying you were great in the sack."

Dave started laughing and couldn't stop as Aaron looked at Emily with a smirk and said "So you think I'm great in bed do you?"

Emily huffed as she stood up and walked over to Hotch and said just loud enough for Hotch, Derek, Dave and Spencer to hear "You know Aaron I love you, but I like you better when you're naked."

Hotch's eyes got real wide as Emily smirked at him.

A/N 2: And there you go! I hope that you enjoy it!!! Review please!!! :D


End file.
